


Finding You

by RunFarAwayWithMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunFarAwayWithMe/pseuds/RunFarAwayWithMe
Summary: Felicity Smoak feels like a tiny drop in the oceans of the warriors and assassins that surround her, and after the arrival of Sara Lance she begins to wonder just how replaceable she is. Expecting to be pushed even further into the shadows by Sara, the blonde genius is instead pulled out of them and shown what the world is like when someone finally appreciates her for who she is. (Sara & Felicity fight crime together -- Oliver is not evil but he isn't great -- F/F -- Includes villains from both Arrow TV and the comic books).





	1. Replaced

Team Arrow was home to Felicity. When she first became a part of the team, she couldn’t wait to get to work every single day and be a part of something bigger than herself and her old desk job. It made her heart race watching Oliver and Diggle run out the door, ready to kick ass and help make Starling City a safer place, especially when she knew she was there with them in their earpieces. While it was clear that Ollie and Dig were the muscle and did all the hard work outside of the Arrow cave, it was easy back then to take some credit too; they would never find all the criminals they needed if it wasn’t for Felicity’s astute searching and hacking of every database. It was a thrilling existence, and for once in her life Felicity had purpose. Until she didn’t. After the Arrow cave was up on its feet and running smoothly, the young genius felt her role get smaller and smaller. Oliver had the city memorised and was experienced enough to know where each criminal was likely headed or camping out, so he didn’t need Felicity to hack into security cameras any more. Diggle’s skills in combat had progressed even more, so he no longer needed her to scope out blind spots for stealth attacks. Felicity was still useful and she still had a role in the team every day that she turned up, but eventually it felt like Oliver was just keeping her around for errands. 

It’s like when you’re a kid and the school play is coming up, but you’re given the role of ‘“chorus” or “friend with bag”. At least you made it onto the cast, right? But it’s not enough; it’s not the gripping, plot-twisting, intrinsic role that you imagined yourself in. When you get home you cry to your mom because it turns out after all she raised you to believe; that you are brilliant and you can do anything and you are so special, you are in fact nothing more than a part of a collective. And after wiping away your tears, your mom says, “The chorus is where the whole show is at! Without you, the show couldn’t go on. The leading lady wouldn’t even matter without you there to back her up.” And it manages to pacify you well enough, so you go on with the show and let your mom be excited about the special shirts the chorus wear or find the perfect bag for your role as “friend with bag”, but in the back of your mind you know that the show could very well go on without you. Your voice might help raise the decibels of the chorus ever so slightly, but ultimately no one except your mother would notice if you decided to disappear that day. 

Felicity definitely felt like she was part of the chorus of Team Arrow. She was the smartest one out of the three of them, a fact that she didn’t necessarily brag about but she wasn’t modest about either. It was a fact that Felicity knew her way around a computer faster than Ollie could make his way up the salmon ladder, but at the end of the day they could manage without her. If Oliver decided to stop taking down bad guys the whole operation would be null and void, but if Felicity took a step back from the trio there would be maybe one less drop in the ocean that was Team Arrow. The waves of Ollie and Dig would still roar and crash down on the darkest parts of Starling City, but the trickle of information and usefulness that Felicity provided would stop. The chorus might be one voice quieter, but ultimately Team Arrow would go on.

The only other card that Felicity always held onto as part of the team was that she was the only woman, but the day Sara Lance walked through the door was the day that card burst into flames. Beautiful, strong, scarred Sara Lance. What made things even worse was that Sara even knew a fair bit about computing, diminishing Felicity’s role on the team even further and she was honestly petrified of the day that Ollie would realise that. She hid her fear with jokes and kept her head down with every intention of hating Sara, which proved a lot harder than she initially thought. Seeing as the threat from the other woman was created mostly in her head, Felicity had no grounds to actually hate Sara. Despite being a deadly trained assassin, Sara never failed to smile at Felicity or chat to her whenever she came into the Arrow cave. That was the best part about Sara; she actually wanted to talk about things beyond the latest mission. So far their conversations had been mostly trivial, talking about the weather or the tamer stories about countries Sara had visited, or Felicity’s dress and where Sara might be able to get one for her sister. It made them both feel normal, but it also made Felicity feel once again drawn to the cave that she worked in. She still felt unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but at least she could look forward to seeing Sara almost every day. 

There was of course the added bonus of being able to watch Sara fight Ollie and John. The two men fighting had always impressed Felicity, the attraction mostly being their shirtless and muscled bodies, but there was something else about their fights when Sara was added into the mix. The two men fought like warriors, which was impressive and a definite display of strength, but watching Sara fight was like watching a choreographed battle dance that combined strength, agility, and grace. Her coordination meant that her legs and arms worked in perfect synchronicity despite doing two completely different things, sometimes kicking and punching in opposite directions. Then there was the matter of her muscles; holy crap the muscles on Sara Lance. Her abs were prominent and unmissable when she wore nothing but leggings and a sports bra, and her arms carried so much strength that it was almost illogical how Sara moved them so gracefully and could be so gentle with them. Her legs carried her so lightly, yet the muscles in them looked as though they would propel her halfway to the sky if she so wished, and finally her back muscles moved in a way that reminded Felicity of the strong waves she compared Team Arrow to. Except this time, she didn’t feel daunted or overshadowed by the waves, but reassured by the strength that they carried and a longing to one day, maybe, dive right into them. Felicity continued to watch the battle and observe how swiftly Sara would dodge each attack, whilst simultaneously launching jabs of her own. She wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge all of Diggle’s attacks though, and everyone drew back when he caught her hard on her face. “It’s okay,” Sara said, raising up a hand as if to physically push back against the concern, “I can just add this scar to my collection.” Soon Oliver was showing off his scars too, and then Diggle joined in with his old war wounds. Just like that, Felicity’s feelings of ease and comfort were gone. John fought in wars; Oliver was trained on a super secret ninja island for five years; Sara was a trained assassin, and Felicity was just Felicity. Feeling the walls between her world and theirs grow higher and higher she said as boldly as she could, “I have a scar too”. She pointed to the back of her jaw and with a small grin said, “It’s in my mouth…” The laughter from the others was settling for only a moment, but it was clear that Felicity was the outsider here. She was just about to turn back to her desk when she heard Sara say, “You’re still cute.” Felicity could hear the smile in her voice and couldn’t help but grin and blush back before finally retreating to her desk. 

She had no idea what time it was when she had eventually finished up in the Arrow cave but John and Oliver had left a long time ago, and she hadn’t seen Sara around for hours. Her general scan of CCTV and the usual databases had finally finished running without producing anything useful, and Felicity was ready to call it a night. She knew she should get up and grab her coat but the energy required for standing up was something she was yet to muster. It felt like a long day, despite there being little action. The toll had been taken mostly emotionally with more than a few occasions that day reminding Felicity of her minor part to play, so she stayed put at her desk; head in her hands and a small groan coming out of her mouth. “Something wrong?” a voice from behind made Felicity jump and knock her glasses askew. 

“Sorry, it’s the assassin thing. We’re good at sneaking up on people,” Sara said, trying her best not to laugh at the startled look on Felicity’s face. She reached out to straighten the younger woman’s glasses and allowed her thumb to fleetingly brush across Felicity’s cheek. “Everything okay Flick? You seem… sad, or at least that groan didn’t sound happy,” Sara asked lightly, trying not to scare her away with an overly serious tone but wanting to also show concern. Felicity smiled gently, considering for a moment whether or not it was worth opening up to Sara. “I’m okay, just tired,” she settled on saying, but she should have known better than to be able to lie to a master assassin. As Sara raised an eyebrow at her, Felicity knew she didn’t have much choice but to be honest. It actually made her feel a small spark of happiness and relief, knowing that she finally could confide in someone what had been bothering her for so long. The guys were great but they never noticed the changes in Felicity, yet here Sara was picking up on it after only a short time of knowing her. Felicity took in a deep breath, buying herself time while she tried to quickly sift through the feelings she was willing to share with Sara and storing the more intense emotions for a later conversation that she hoped would never arise.

She leaned back in her chair and watch as Sara came to sit on the edge of her desk, legs swinging gently but her eyes fixed completely on Felicity to let her know that she had her full attention. “I just… it’s like… you ever feel like a shadow? Like a complete and utter shadow?” Felicity began, feeling an unfamiliar struggle to find the right words. “Yes…” Sara replied, “But that’s because I was trained to be an assassin and live in the shadows, which I’m guessing isn’t the same as what you’re trying to say.”  
Felicity laughed gently in response then continued, “No, I guess shadow isn’t the right word. I just feel… I feel like I’m nothing here. Or maybe I’m something, but I’m nothing more than the stupid intern who fetches coffee and faxes. Everyone else is strong and fast, you’re all fighters and if you quit the team tomorrow it would matter. And then I’m just the IT girl fetching the occasional file for Oliver, sitting at my desk while all of you go out there and actually do something. I guess… I just feel expendable. And one day Ollie is going to realise that and I’ll be gone, which won’t make much of difference to you guys but for me that’s my life over. Team Arrow is the only good thing I have in my life, and I hate that I can’t bring something useful to the team in return for all the thrills it’s brought me.” She sighed once more and then closed her mouth, trying to hold back her usual habit of talking too much. She rested her head back in her hands and covered her face from Sara, now wondering if it was time to regret opening up to the assassin.

“Felicity,” Sara said quietly and sincerely, waiting for the blonde to look at her once again. “You are irreplaceable.”  
Felicity rolled her eyes. It was a kind gesture but she knew that if Sara thought about it; really truly thought about it, she would realise that Felicity was right.  
“I’m not just saying that to make you feel better,” Sara continued. “We couldn’t do half the shit that we do without you and your genius brain.”  
“Except you could, because you know your way around a computer well enough to get by.”  
“I’m not as good as you though.”  
“True,” Felicity said with a small smirk, “But Ollie hardly needs me any more. Now he’s more familiar with the city all he needs are basic database searches, which I know you can do.”  
“Seriously? If all Ollie is getting you to do is database searches then that’s on him, not you. You feel useless because he is letting you go to waste. He’s too busy trying to do everything and prove that Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow is a force to be reckoned with but he’s ignoring his greatest asset; you. He’s too self-involved to realise that he could be even more powerful and formidable if he actually acknowledged your potential.”  
“I can’t blame Ollie… he’s done so much for me,” Felicity said, partially seeing Sara’s point.  
“You’re right, he has. But that doesn’t mean he is always perfect. Felicity, you are so smart. You are so kind and funny and cute, as well as being an absolute genius. You can see things on a whole other level to us, and if I was the Arrow I know I would make sure you were right there by my side fighting with me and not just sitting here running database searches.”

Felicity was quiet, thinking over what Sara had just said to her. She looked up at the assassins face with a gaze of admiration, feeling like Sara had just completely turned her world around. Sara spoke once more with more softness in her voice, “You are incredible. If no one else has bothered to help you realise that, then I hope I can.” The two women let Sara’s words sit in the air between them, bright blue eyes mirroring one another. Felicity felt a heavy pulling in her chest, willing her to move closer to the woman sitting on her desk just so that she could be sharing her space. She sat still, fighting with herself not to move and break the connection between them. Meanwhile Sara’s hands gripped tighter onto the desk, her hand itching to touch Felicity’s face once again; to stroke her soft cheek with her thumb except hold it there longer, so that Felicity could press her cheek into her palm while her thumb moved to explore her lips…

Felicity was the one to move away first, spinning away on her chair and leaning down to pick up her bag. “Anyway, I should get going… I’m sorry I offloaded on you, I know you have better things to be doing that chatting away to me,” she said, slightly flustered.  
“Nothing’s better than chatting to you, why do you think I keep coming back?” Sara teased, leaving Felicity unsure whether she was being completely serious or not. She jumped off the desk and walked across the room to grab her jacket that she’d discarded on the floor earlier, then turned back to look at the tech genius. “You can offload on me anytime, babe. Maybe next time I’ll bring popcorn and a movie too,” she said with a wink. 

Felicity being Felicity fumbled with her bag and let her reply stumble out of her mouth, “You should! I mean, I get that you’re kidding but also it might make it more fun. Not that I’m planning on always venting to you because that’s unfair but yes - I mean, sorry… I’ll let you go. Thank you… you know… for what you said earlier…”  
“Get some sleep, Flick. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sara said with a wide grin, leaving Felicity to pack up her bag alone in a much lighter mood than before.


	2. Whack

“What do you need? Tell me what you need and I’ll get it,” Felicity asked urgently into her microphone. She was sitting at her desk, each monitor lit up with information that didn’t mean a thing until Oliver decided to inform her of what exactly he needed. “Little… busy… Felicity,” came the reply, words fumbling out in between grunts and pants as the Green Arrow locked his fists onto his target. “Coordinates? Your guy’s social security number? The make of the armour he’s wearing and any weak points it has?” Felicity persisted, knowing full well that if Oliver Queen had finished his damn sentence before launching an arrow at his opponents face he wouldn’t have been grappling with him for the last ten minutes. “Ummm let me think what else could you need… his address? Information on his family for leverage so he stops kicking your ass? Layout of the building? Structural weaknesses of the floor you’re on?”  
“YES,” Ollie grunted back non-specifically.   
“Yes? Yes to the last one! Of course to the last one, his address or family information wouldn’t help you now. Okay let’s see, structural weaknesses… well it was built in the last fifty years but I think… yes! Okay Ollie you need to aim for the southwest wall, overlooking the parking garage and office block; that side of the room was built as part of an extension only five years ago but it seems to be made of much cheaper and weaker material than the original build.” 

More grunting, then finally a bang. One of Oliver’s explosive arrows had collided with the corner of the southwest wall and blown a large hole in the side of the building, exposing the fighters to the cool night air and more importantly startling his opponent. Caught off guard, the heavily armoured man turned to see the cause of the loud noise and exposed himself long enough for Oliver to punch him hard on the jaw, then bring his other fist up to his opposite ear to disorientate him for even longer. Looking left and right to try and get his bearings, the armoured man hardly noticed his feet leave the floor as the Green Arrow picked him up by his vest and carried him to the newly formed edge of the room. “Who are you supplying weapons to? The man who bought the semi-automatic handguns! Tell me his name!” Oliver yelled, threatening the man with an ungraceful fall from their height on the seventh floor of the building. While most of the Arrow’s targets would be quivering by now, ready to spill their secrets and souls in exchange for their lives, the armoured man simply began to chuckle. “Don’t worry, vigilante, you’ll hear him before you see him!” he said, now craning his head back further to look over the edge of the building. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ollie grunted, shoving the man slightly further back despite the fact it didn’t seem to perturbe him any more. “Ping! Blam!” his victim said, chuckling in between each word and then finally locking eyes with his enemy, staring beneath the green mask that closely surrounded his eyes and whispered, “Snap.”   
“Do you want me to kill you?” Oliver asked roughly, growing impatient with this man and the complete uselessness of his answers. “Is your client really that terrifying that you would rather die by my hands than his? Is that why you won’t answer me?” He took one step closer to the edge.   
“Him? Terrifying? Oh completely. But not to me, because I don’t bother him. I don’t run around in a cape and act in the name of justice, so I’m not on his hit list. I taunt you, Arrow, because you are.”   
“Then you better run and find him, and tell him that if he is the kind of man buying guns from hired muscle like you, and working his way through a hit list, then he better run before I find him.” Oliver dipped the man over the edge one last time, and then launched him back into the room so he could run to his client with all his limbs intact to deliver his message. 

“Did you get any of that?” the Arrow spoke into his radio, hoping that Felicity at least had some idea of what the armoured man’s answers meant. “Yep, every word. Every weird, weird, word,” she replied, pacing back and forth now in front of her computer. “You heading back?” she asked as the door to the Arrow cave swung open and Sara walked in, dressed as usual in her black tank top and workout leggings. Felicity waved a silent ‘hi’ to the assassin whilst listening to Ollie explain the long route he wanted to take back, just to see if there was any heightened activity in certain areas. “Okay then, radio if you want any help because I’ll be here,” she replied as jovially as she could before muting her microphone now that the action was over. She looked around the Arrow cave, expecting to see Sara already stripped from her tank top and working out in her sports bra on the salmon ladder as usual, but to Felicity’s dismay she was once again alone in the room. She could have sworn Sara came in… she definitely did because she waved… surely she wasn’t imagining things? The whole assassin thing was such a pain in the ass sometimes, Sara moved so quietly that Felicity had no hope of locating her no matter how hard she tried. Knowing that there was no hope of finding Sara without the sudden development of a sixth sense, Felicity sat back down at her desk and decided to see if she could access the police database for anyone known by the alias Ping, Blam, or Snap. She knew it was a long shot and the man Ollie interrogated was probably just spouting nonsense, but she had to start someone. 

“Blam?” a sarcastic voice came from directly behind her, making Felicity jump out of her skin and nearly fall out of her seat. “Hooooly… Sara you scared the crap out of me!”  
“I told you, it’s the…”  
“The assassin thing, I know.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you so bad,” Sara said with an apologetic yet humoured tone. “So, who’s Blam?” she asked again.   
“No one, I don’t know… maybe someone? Ollie interrogated one of the hired muscle men that was at that arms deal the other night. He asked him about the client and all he had to say was ‘Ping, Blam, and Snap’ so I’m trying to see if those are aliases of anyone.”  
“What a name,” Sara snorted, “I sometimes wonder where these guys get their ideas from.”  
“I know right, like what did this one do - open up a comic book and pick the first three sound bubbles he saw?” Felicity said, laughing so much at the thought of it that she didn’t notice Sara’s face settle and begin to ponder. After a few seconds she looked up at the assassin wondering why she had stopped finding it funny, and felt a glimmer of hope that something had actually clicked in Sara’s brain and she knew who they were looking for. “What else did he say?” Sara asked, taking a step closer to Felicity’s desk and looking over the files she had found so far. “Something about hearing him before you see him? And then about his hit-list and how he wasn’t afraid, because the client only goes after caped crusaders like Oliver.” 

A small smile appeared across Sara’s face, the realisation humouring the assassin as she knew how much it would please Felicity. She remained next to Felicity at her desk but turned more to face her, perching on the edge of the desk and resting her hands on the surface, resting close to Felicity’s manicured fingers. “You think Blam is a stupid name? Try Onomatopoeia.” As expected, Felicity burst into laughter. “Onomatopoeia? You can’t be serious,” she managed to say after composing herself, turning to type it into the database. “What’s his superpower, yelling ‘smack’ until his victims run in fear?”   
“More like saying ‘snap’ as he breaks his victims arm, then ‘bang’ when he fires his gun into their skull.”   
Felicity swallowed hard, the humour of the situation suddenly mellowing into something more sinister. “I fought him once, a long time ago when I was in the League,” Sara continued, “His martial arts is good, but not on the level of the League. He favours semi-automatic handguns when his hand-to-hand isn’t enough to win him the battle, and he is good. I’m talking Deadshot kind of good.”   
“Why was the League after him?” Felicity asked, not sure she wanted the answer. This guy was starting to creep her out, his ridiculous name and narration of his actions now painting more of a terrifying picture than before. Like when you watched a horror movie that had nursery rhymes in them; it took something innocent and twisted it into a weapon of fear.  
“Virago,” Sara replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
“... A violent woman?” Felicity asked, not quite understanding why Sara would say that word.   
“Virago was a vigilante, or at least she wanted to be. Her agility and speed caught the eye of the League, but she was too uncontrollable and passionate to retain it’s attention for long. She didn’t pose much of a threat or an opportunity for an ally, so the League moved on. But there was something about her, something about her fire and determination that made me keep watching. She didn’t have much experience and needed a lot of work if she was ever going to make it, but she just wanted to do good. Before Onomatopoeia got her, she went after muggers and thieves; petty things in comparison to the League and Ollie but I think that’s what drew me to her. She didn’t want fame or final boss battles, she just wanted her own way of peace and to help people.”

Felicity listened attentively, totally captured by Sara’s voice and the emotions coming through her voice as she spoke of this young girl. “It was her longing to help people that Onomatopoeia preyed on. One night I was on League business in Philadelphia, something stupid that I don’t even remember. It was an easy job and over an hour after I landed, so I decided to watch the city from the rooftops and see if Virago was out that night. I didn’t want to interfere, just see what it was like when the fire and determination that I once had was forged with a desire to do good in your own city; your home, rather than in an organisation where it was a matter of status and success to have blood on your hands. I heard the same cries that she did, and headed towards a voice calling out for help. I knew that she would follow any call for help, so I was hopeful that this was where I would find her. I arrived just in time to watch a dart fly into her spine and her legs collapse from underneath her. Because I was there on League business I couldn’t intervene; I couldn’t risk being seen when officially I wasn’t even supposed to be in the country. Even if I could have intervened, I don’t know if I would have been able to. Watching her fall to the ground paralysed me, I probably wouldn’t have been able to move and save her no matter how badly I wanted to,” Sara’s eyes dropped down to the floor, no longer able to hold the gaze of the tech genius in front of her. She wasn’t sure if it was the emotional memory that made her look down, or the shame she still held from not being able to save the young girl. Probably a mix of both, she thought, but the sensation of a fleeting hand brushing against her arm soothed her pain slightly. Felicity hadn’t wanted to touch Sara for a long period of time when she was clearly upset, not knowing how she would react in such a vulnerable state, but she had to do something and so settled for a gentle touch to Sara’s arm. 

“She called out for help, and I saw a man in a long black coat and a black hood covering his whole face approaching her. The hood had these weird white circles, almost in a geometric pattern painted onto it. He walked over to her and she asked him for help. I don’t know why she did that, or in what world a hooded man in a black trench coat would not be suspicious after you’ve just been shot by a paralysing dart, but maybe she wasn’t thinking clearly. Maybe she just held onto the tiny piece of hope that she’d get out of that night alive, on the off-chance that the hooded man was actually on her side. But he raised a pistol to her head and waited, actually waited for her to beg for mercy, and then shot her. The only thing I remember after that was his low voice saying ‘blam,’ as if he was providing a comic book-style commentary of his gun shooting her in the head.” A silence hung in the air as Sara finished speaking, and Felicity watched her jaw tighten and her gaze focus on something in front of her as though Sara was trying her hardest not to be affected by her emotions. After a few seconds, the assassin shifted and mentally brushed herself off, never one to let herself feel anything for too long. “So yeah,” she said casually, “That’s Onomatopoeia, and I reckon that’s who we’re looking for.” 

Sara turned to face Felicity’s computer and began typing, much to Felicity’s discomfort. While she understood that Sara was upset and had a personal grudge against this man, she couldn’t help but feel rendered useless whenever someone else touched her computer. Most of the time her protectiveness over her system came from the fact that it was her baby, and Oliver or Diggle would probably break it with one tap of a key. But Sara knew what she was doing, and that almost made it worse. As if Sara could sense Felicity’s discomfort, she turned her head away from the screen and looked at the blonde sitting in her chair, now toying with the seam at the bottom of her dress. “Sorry, I should have asked. Is it okay if I use this?” Sara asked apologetically, feeling a pang of guilt that it was already a bit too late. “Sure!” Felicity said overenthusiastically, “Of course! I mean I trust you more than the boys, and I suppose you’ll need to get familiar with my - I mean the… the system if you’re going to be here more permanently.” The pang of guilt in Sara’s chest grew, remembering her conversation with Felicity a few days ago. She didn’t mean to make Felicity feel obsolete, especially when she felt such a natural connection to the woman and already felt a kind of friendship with her. “I just got ahead of myself, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to familiarise myself with a system as complex as this. I don’t know how you do it.” She hoped for redemption with her words, but she knew as well as Felicity that whilst she wasn’t quite the genius that the techie was, she wasn’t far off. Her words were lost on everything except a small smile from Felicity; the kind of smile that says “I know you’re lying but thanks for trying”. The last thing she wanted was for the smaller blonde to feel useless, especially as Sara knew how awful that feeling could be. If she couldn’t convince Felicity of her worth just yet, she would have to save that for another time or perhaps a more long-term endeavour and instead focus on what they could do in the moment. 

“Come with me,” Sara said firmly, already reaching for her bag and throwing Felicity a hoodie to put on over her dress. “Do you have a portable version of this? I think I know where we could find Onomatopoeia, or at least something to indicate where he is.”  
“Wh-... no… I mean yes I have a portable version but I can’t come with you!”  
“Why not?” Sara asked, genuinely a little surprised that Ollie had kept Felicity on house arrest during missions for so long. Whilst she wasn’t yet physically ready to be in the field, there were definitely multiple situations that Sara could think of where it would be useful to have Felicity nearby in a secure location but in the field nonetheless.   
“Because I can’t! I’m the tech girl! Not some… vigilante...assassin...military… warrior!”  
Sara took a step closer to Felicity and looked deeply into her blue eyes that were as bright as she was and said, “Look, Ollie is still out. God knows when he’ll be back from acting all macho out there, but we’re here now and we can do something.” Felicity still looked doubtful about the whole endeavour so Sara continued, “We have the intel, and I have you.” She waited for a few seconds longer until Felicity nodded her head ever so slightly and whispered, “Okay.” 

A storm of emotions were whirling through Felicity; she was scared at the mere suggestion of going out into the field, but excited at the possibility of being in the middle of some action, although she hoped the action was minimal and mostly observational that night. To top it all off, Sara was close enough to her that when she said the words, “I have you,” Felicity felt weak at the knees. She could see every freckle on Sara’s face, every layer and depth of blue within her eyes that sought her face for approval so desperately. When Sara Lance looks at you like that and makes you feel like that, so excited and full of anticipation and wanted, how can you say anything other than “okay”. Sara’s lips spread into a wide smile once Felicity had accepted, and she waited for two more seconds just to savour the moment before whipping around again and moving her body almost as fast as her brain. She threw a spare pair of shoes from her own locker towards Felicity and said, “Here, you’ll need these instead of your heels. There isn’t much I can do about your dress except give you that hoodie to help keep you hidden and warm, but it looks like you can move well enough in that dress?”   
“Thanks,” Felicity replied, pulling the boots on. They felt a little big for her, probably made worse by the fact that she was wearing tights, but luckily they didn’t move too much once she laced them up. “My dress isn’t a problem, after the first attack I made sure I was always wearing something I could at least run in,” she said truthfully, hoping one day she could tell Sara about all of their stories when it was just the three of them. That is, if Ollie hadn’t already told her first. 

Felicity walked over to Sara, and the two women stood next to one another with their backpacks on and excited smiles on their faces. This was just another night for Sara, but her excitement came from knowing that Felicity would be there with her. She had been a lone traveller ever since the League, but it felt good to finally have a friend by her side especially when it meant freeing that friend from the confines of her desk and perhaps showing her the appreciation and possibilities waiting for her when Ollie wasn’t using her as a mere errand girl. Sara had pulled her own hoodie on and grabbed her Canary mask, not wanting to go full Canary-mode tonight as it was merely an observational exercise but still wanting to maintain her anonymity. Felicity didn’t have a mask, but the grey hoodie would conceal her face well enough for where Sara would be taking her. She held her backpack strap tightly, feeling powered by the portable device in her bag that she rarely got to use but knew could provide so much for Sara tonight; half wishing that Oliver was able to see what badass things she was capable of outside the cave but also half wishing that Oliver never found out about this adventure with Sara so that it could remain hers. More than anything, Felicity felt powered by the Canary next to her; by Sara and the trust and faith and excitement that she had sparked in her tonight.


End file.
